grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wild Hunt
|season = 3 |number = 12 |epnumber = 56 |prodcode = 312 |image = 312-Scalped.png |airdate = January 24, 2014 |viewers = 5.88 million |writer = Jim Kouf & David Greenwalt |director = Rob Bailey |co-stars = Matt Lasky as Woden Jim Crino as Leroy Estes Jon Bebe as Officer Mays Other Co-stars |objects = |literary = Little Brother and Little Sister Wild Hunt |previous = |next = }} "'}} is the twelfth episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the fifty-sixth episode overall. It first aired on January 24, 2014 on NBC. Synopsis A car whizzes at alarming speeds across the road, attracting the attention of a police officer, who begins to follow the speeding car. The driver notices this and smirks. Monroe paces in his living room, until Rosalee comes down the stairs; he is struck by how nice she looks. Rosalee reveals that they are going to a restaurant, and not a cheap one either. At dinner, the two share stories about their first woge. Rosalee wonders if they're celebrating something, but Monroe uneasily laughs it off. The police cruiser continues to tail the speeding car, which comes to a stop. The officer gets out to confront the driver, but the car is empty. Something snarls from behind, and a woged figure swiftly overpowers the officer. Monroe is garrulous as the couple returns home, and much to a drowsy Rosalee's dismay, he begs her to look at a clock. Monroe winds up the clock, and the cuckoo bird pops out, a wedding ring in its mouth, repeating the message: "Will you marry me?" Rosalee is speechless as Monroe kneels and proposes, before she tearfully stutters an agreement. The two embrace, breaking into giggles. The police officer, unconcious and injured, is dragged across the road, before the assailant whips out a knife and scalps him with precision. Juliette and Nick are at home when the former mentions contacting Nick's mother. Nick's reply is interupted by a call from Hank ; the officer's body had been found. Nick gives consent about contacting his mother to a worried Juliette, before heading out. Juliette begins typing the email soon after. Rosalee and Monroe giggle in bed as they discuss the details of their wedding. They meet a small hiccup when planning the guest list - Nick'll invited, but so will several Wesen friends who may not be so thrilled at that thought. Rosalee also wonders about Monroe's parents, insisting that they contact them today. At the crime scene, Nick and Hank are met with a grim scene of the scalped officer. They are briefed on the case, Hank muses about what scalping meant in the "good old days". Monroe reluctantly dials his parents, and is about that hang up after two rings when his father picks up. His father heartily greets Monroe, and begins a comical banter with Monroe's mother when Monroe breaks the news to them. A hysterical mother and a concerned father bombard Monroe with questions until he abruptly ends the call. Captain Renard plays footage of the police officer's brutal attack to the large group of uncomfortable detectives at the precinct. He explains that this may be a serial killer targeting and scalping uniformed men. He briefs them on the car model, but warns them against engaging the suspect without support. The killer drives speedily on a highway, looking more determined than ever. In Austria, Sebastien discreetly warns Adalind about Viktor meeting with the head of the Verrat, Gregor Danilov. Meanwhile, Viktor rages over the Resistance's solidification, after learning the names of members involved: Meisner, Tavitian, Frenay. Viktor makes the connection between the Resistance and Sean Renard's return, and blames Danilov for Sean's escape. Just then, Sebastien enters with Adalind. He sees the photos of the Resistance members, but is quickly shooed out by Viktor. Viktor asks Adalind if she recognises the members; she doesn't, until she remembers Meisner watching her in the cafe. She does not reveal that information, but admits that she found a note signed by Sean on her dresser, lying that it said Sean had found her mother 's killer: the Grimm. Viktor wonders if Sean knows about Eric's child, but Danilov reveals that Sean had had a relationship with both Adalind and her mother. Viktor, while mildly impressed, muses over the consequences of Adalind's carrying Sean's child instead. He orders Danilov to find out who the father is, "sooner, rather than later." Cheerily, Monroe informs Rosalee at the spice shop that he's called his folks and broken the news. They begin making out, but Monroe receives a call from his mother: his parents are so excited about the engagement that they're visiting tomorrow. Monroe protests weakly, but his mother hangs up. Unlike Monroe, however, Rosalee is more excited than alarmed about the news. Sebastien calls Sean about Danilov, the information the Royals have on the Resistance, and Adalind. Sean is troubled, but tells Sebastien to inform Meisner as well. Meanwhile, Adalind carresses her unborn child, but cringes when its hand visibly presses agains her stomach. In a dark alley, the killer begins trailing a military man, who notices and stops. They briefly fight, with the soldier gaining the upper hand for a moment. The soldier steps back, and tells the killer to leave. The killer snarls again, "You are worthy", before woge-ing and hurlling himself onto the soldier. An extremely tense Rosalee stresses about meeting Monroe's parents. Monroe's attempts to comfort her fall flat, especially when she remembers that his "old-fashioned" parents don't know she's not a Blutbad. Nick returns home to Juliette and an email from his mother, which reveals that she's stored the coins for safe-keeping, and that she may be in trouble. She is also trying to locate the "L", which Nick guesses is the Laufer. Nick is reluctant to let Juliette get caught in the middle of everything, but she is firm about this. Hank, Nick, and Wu stand around the body of the soldier, who has been scalped and left with all his valuables. The chase for the killer has grown more urgent. At the precinct, the detectives draw up two similar murders in the last ten days. Just then, Wu arrives with a report that an officer has located the car. Sean swiftly orders the officers to get to the vehicle. Adalind wakes up with a start in the middle of the night; her child's face can be seen imprinted on her stomach, and it seems to woge as she sinks to her knees and screams. In a motel room, the murderer cooks and cleans the scalps while the manager pounds on his door about the stink. The manager is quickly silenced when he sees how burly the man is, and quickly retreats. The killer goes to open a window, but sees a police officer studying his car. He goes down to the lobby, and forcefully demands a car from the manager. The detectives and Captain Renard arrive at the hotel, and are informed that no one has come near the car since. Just then, the manager of the motel is thrown out the doorway, arousing the suspicions of the detectives. When questioned, he reveals that the "guy at room 312" stole his truck. Sean, Nick and Hank enter room 312 and are met with the gruesome sight and smell of sulfric acid and salt-tanned scalps. Stefania happily declares to Adalind that her child is very active and will be birthed not before long. The killer's car proves to be a dead-end for the detectives when it's revealed to be stolen, the owner missing. When they learn that there were twenty-seven unknown hair samples found in the car, the detectives are ready to believe it's the work of Wesen. Outside, the killer loiters about the Portland PD. Nick and Hank rifle through books in the trailer, when they finally locate an English article about Wildesheer , a hound-like Wesen who scalps their enemies and sews the scalps into a cloak, evidence of the warrior's they had defeated. The detectives realise that that's why the victims are uniformed; the killer is searching for worthy opponents, and Nick may well be on the top of the list. Deep in the forest, the killer toils over his cloak of hair. He puts it on, then picks up an article about the police busting a black market organ trade, where Nick is circled in bright red. Rosalee frets over the dinner she's cooking for Monroe's parents. The doorbell rings just as the couple decide to take a wine-break, and they decide that it can't be Monroe's parents, it must be Nick; and they're not sure which one's worse. It turns out to be Monroe's parents after all, and they share joyous embraces with their son's fiance - until they catch her scent, and it's not Blutbad. The argument of "breaking the natural law" quickly accelerates, leading to Rosalee storming out the front door. Monroe confronts his worried mother and furious father, and a fight is close to breaking out, when they are interrupted by the doorbell. Glad that Rosalee's back, Monroe opens the door, to find a concerned Nick who saw Rosalee drive away in a huff. He enters, surprised that Monroe has company and slightly alarmed at learning that they are his parents. Already incensed, Monroe's father woges and realises what Nick is. Screaming, Monroe throws himself at his woged parents, who snarl and lunge at Nick. Press Release A SERIAL KILLER WITH A PENCHANT FOR COLLECTING SCALPS IS UNLEASHED ON PORTLAND AND MONROE HAS AN IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR ROSALEE – SHOHREH AGHDASHLOO, ALEXIS DENISOF, CHRIS MULKEY AND DEE WALLACE GUEST STAR -- Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) investigate a cop killer who scalps his victims. Meanwhile, Juliette (Bitsie Tulloch) begins to communicate with Nick’s mom via email and Adalind (Claire Coffee) finds herself much closer to delivering her baby than she previously thought. Elsewhere, Monroe's (Silas Weir Mitchell) parents (guest stars Dee Wallace and Chris Mulkey) decide to surprise him and Rosalee (Bree Turner) with an early arrival to Portland after learning some exciting news. Sasha Roiz and Reggie Lee also star. Guest stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Wildesheer *Mauzhertz *Hundjäger (possible) Images 312 Woden's cloak of hair.png 312-Monroe and Rosalee in bed.png 312-Monroe and Rosalee kiss.jpg Title cards 312-Titlecard.jpg 312-Titlecard2.jpg Promo images 312-Engagement promo.png 312-promo.jpg 312-promo2.jpg 312-promo3.jpg 312-promo4.jpg 312-promo5.jpg 312-promo6.jpg 312-promo7.jpg 312-promo8.jpg 312-promo9.jpg 312-promo10.jpg 312-promo11.jpg Videos Select scene Promo Video Production Notes *This episode ended with title cards reading "Oh #*@%!!!" and "To Be Continued..." *Footage from and was reused (flashbacks) *This episode depicted an active duty soldier, Lee Mull, with a beard. That is a rookie error. Soldiers are not allowed to wear beards in uniform. Trivia *Woden's hotel room number is 312, the episode number.